the love of The chosen ome
by lovepandas9000
Summary: No one ever asked what happened to link after Twilight princess ended. Now, after eight years of keeping quiet. The life he has created after the long journey to save Zelda.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue No one ever asks whatever happened to me after I defeated Zant and after I defeated Gannon and after Midna left. What did happen after all my battles and conquers. So, for the non douchebags who did ask that question, i will answer that for you. Chapter 1: a new begginning After Midna left for the twilight relm, me and Zelda looked deeply into eachothers eyes. "Zelda, i love you." I stroked her cheek and she responded, " I love you too, my hero." I pulled Zelda close to me and I looked in her beautiful blue eyes that looked like the deep blue ocean and how her perfect blonde hair overlaped her perfect body. "You're so beautiful." I whispered to her. Right after I said that, I kissed her passionately as I lifted her up in the air. And that was the start of our love story began.

"Link, do you feel different?" "What are you talking about?" " Now that we have the rings on, Do you feel different?" I thought about that for a little bit, and, with honesty like always, "No, I don't feel different. You are still the same beautiful princess I fell in love with and the one I knew I was spending my whole life with from the start." She smiled as I said my response. I kissed her as I overlaped my arms on her shoulders. " I love you." I said. She looked at me as she smiled one of the most gorgeous smiles ever. " you just stole the words from my mouth." She responded as she leaned close to me, lying her head on my bare chest.  
Chapter 2: Surprising news Me and Zelda didn't live in the castle when we got married. We move into a forrest cottage in the Faron woods. Zelda was still princess of Hyrule, but she just rode a carriage to Hyrule Castle when there was business to tend to. It was a beautiful day in Faron and Zelda was still sleeping when I woke up. So to be romantic, I decided to make Zelda breakfast in bed. I made her her absolute favorite: French toast with strawberries and hot fudge. Before I gave Zelda her breakfast, I tried to wake her up since it was almost 10 o'clock in the morning. So I rubbed her back lightly, "Hey beautiful." She woke up and tiredly replied," Hey." "I made you breakfast." I kissed her on the forehead. I noticed Zelda was shaking bad as I kissed her. "Zelda, are you ok?" "What are you talking about?" "Your shaking, Badly." She turned to me. "I'm just cold, that's all." "It's nice and warm outside, want have a picnic?" She thought about it for a little bit. "I would like that. I have to use the bathroom though." "Ok, I'll get everything set up." I kissed her lips and her forehead before I went outside. After I got everything set up I heard, "LINK!" I heard Zelda scream my name. I rushed inside the bathroom, where Zelda was, and I found her on the floor. "Are you ok?" I asked as I picked her up from the floor. "Link, I don't feel good." She looked at me and asked, "When was the last time we had sex?" " 2 weeks ago, probably." I was trying to put the pieces together and I finally realized what she was talking about. "Are you sure?" I asked. " You sure your actually...pregnant?" "I'm pretty sure." Zelda responded. "I'll call Telma, she was Uli's mid-wife when she was pregnant." I smiled at her as I hoped we were true. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Speechless One night, when Zelda was about 6 months old, she woke up and that woke me up. " Baby, what's wrong?" " Link, feel the baby." I put my hand on her belly and felt these small kicks. " Oh my god!" " I know right." I looked up at my wife and she hasnt looked more beautiful in my life. " What are you thinking of naming the baby?" I wondered. " Well, I haven't gave much thought to it, but, I want his or hers name unique. So if it's a boy, I like the name Lashton. And if it's a girl. Zayleena." " they sound perfect." I kissed her lips, "goodnight" I said to her. I kissed the baby," Goodnight." *. *. *. It was a typical Tuesday morning and Zelda was 9 months pregnant when I was painting the nursery. It was supposed to be blue and pink polka dots with ducklings. Well, at least Zelda wanted it like that. All the sudden, I heard something fall over and thought it was a plant vase or something so I went to investigate. When I got to the destination of the crash, I realized it wasn't a plant vase, it was Zelda. She was breathing heavily and cringing in pain. I rush to her side to pick her up and call Epona to bring her to castle town. " Link, it's time." She said to me. I'm thinking in my head I'm going to be a father now. No turning back.

Chapter 4: Stress and Clones As I was pacing back and fourth, there were a ton of questions running through my head: Is Zelda okay? Is the baby okay? Am i going to be a good father?. Then I heard it. A baby cry. I stood up as I heard it. The sweetest, most beautiful sound in the world. The doctor came out, " Link, your family is waiting for you." I walk slowly to the door and open it slowly. And when I walked by it and I saw Zelda holding on to the most gorgeous thing I have seen in my life. He was 5 pounds 6 ounces. 20 inches long. Blond hair, bright blue eyes. "Come meet your new son!" I slowly walk toward her hospital bed and sat down next to her and my new son. " Want to hold him?" I nod my head and she put him in my arms. "he looks exactly like you, Link." I kissed Lashton's tiny forehead and whispered to him, " Hey bud." He opened his eyes and smiled at me. "He has your smile, Zel." She smiled also. I picked him up and payed with him on the single bed in the corner of the window and slept with Lashton on my chest, hoping he has the best childhood a kid could. 


	3. Chapter 3

TChapter 5: Visit from Rusl When me and Lashton were sleeping, and when Zelda was awake, a nurse came in, "Princess, you have a visitor." Rusl came in and said,"Hey Zelda, how are you feeling?" "Pretty good so far. Link is still sleeping with Lashton so you can chill out until he wakes up." "That sounds fine." 2 hours later, I woke up and saw Lashton waking up as well, and i was unaware Rusl was here. "Hey, bud." I said to Lashton and kissed him on the top of his Head. " hey link!" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned my head towards Zelda and saw Rusl looking at me. "Hey Rusl, what's up?" "Nothing much. I read in the newspaper that you guys had a baby, so I thought I would come see you." He looked at Lashton and looked up at me and said, " He looks exactly like you, Link." " Is that a good thing?" "Of coarse it is! It's a very good thing." I get up and pick up Lashton and ask, " Rusl, would you like to hold him?" " Well...yeah." I set my new son in his arms and watched him come overwhelmed in happiness. " Your parents would be so proud of you, Link." " I hope so...I want my son to grow up with parents unlike I did."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Moving Plans

Zelda, Lashton and I arrived at our cabin in the woods at midnight and I went to set my new son down in his crib. I set him there and I took a good glimpse of him. He is the most beautiful things on planet Earth. I kissed his forehead and headed to our bedroom across the hall. I saw my gorgeous wife laying on the bed waiting for me in one of my white T-Shirts. I chuckled and Plopped on our comfy cloud like mattress. She immediately curled up on my chest. I set my arm on her shoulders. "We need to move into the castle." She said as I raised my eyebrows and let out a deep sigh. "I saw that coming. When do you want to move?" I asked her. "How about on Friday morning?" She asked. "Sure." Then began the infamous crying newborn that we would have to deal with for a while. "I got it, Zel." I told her as I got up. I walked into the nursery and saw Lashton fussing and wailing in his crib. "Its okay, Daddy's Here" I cooed at him as I picked him up. Apparently he only wanted to be held so he instantly fell asleep on my chest. Good thing I set that spare bed in the nursery. I laid myself onto the bed and fell asleep with my son on my chest.


End file.
